Behind Closed Doors
by Kamojo301
Summary: Marceline is in college, she loves to have fun and experience everything it has to offer. But how well will she handle things when she encounters an annoyingly studious, stuck up pink girl... who resides in the dorm next to hers. Bubbline, Marceline x Bubblegum, Slow-burnish, Ah yes another College AU, may go M later... Will most probably go M later.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

She did a poor job at hiding the damage.

 _Ahaha… ha… shit._

Marceline looked to the awkwardly placed drawer which she had shifted to conveniently cover a faint stain on the ground. She had spent a solid 15 minutes scrubbing at the alcohol stain, but couldn't get rid of the remaining colour. The dark haired girl ran her fingers over a large dent in the wall before sticking her calendar directly over it.

 _Why do I always do this to myself…_

Marceline actually got along with her roommate quite well, which was a big relief because she had been worried about being put with a psycho or something. When they first introduced one another, about a week ago, they found that they had a lot in common… a bit too much.

 _It's only been a week…_

Keila and Marceline had finally gotten through the initiation of college, and who doesn't want an excuse for a dorm room gathering. Marceline had only meant for it to be a small get together, but apparently when both Keila's and her friends mix, it doesn't stay quiet for long… Marceline looked at the broken bottle underneath where the damage in the wall was.

 _Of course Keila had work this morning._

Marceline had cleaned up most the loose empty bottles, but none of them had even thought to invest in proper cleaning equipment… well most people normally wouldn't need to, but for her she probably should. She checked her phone, 9:30am. Half an hour until the room inspectors come. She needs something to clean up this broken glass, and quick…

 _Shit_

She had probably disturbed the whole friggin' hall last night, not to mention, she hadn't even met half the people who lived around her. Everyone had already settled in when she first arrived the previous week. She felt a sharp throb in her head, which thank god had somewhat subsided from when she woke. Marceline headed over to her drawer and pulled out some pain killers, washing them down with her energy drink. She looked to the glass once more.

 _Okay let's get this sorted._

Marceline slipped on some boots to match her casual ripped jeans, open flannel shirt and tank top and went to the mirror to fix herself up…

…Okay yeah…. She admitted she kind of looked like a bum at the moment, but after this she would only go get food to keep out of the inspector's way. Marceline grabbed her keys and left her room.

She stood in the hallway facing her door, contemplating a difficult decision… left or right.

 _Right's always the right way, right?_

She looked to the door that was right of hers.

 _Hmmm… F*** you right, I'm a rebel. Right is always made to be broken… oh, that's rules… well._

She hesitantly took a step toward the left door, stopping momentarily to look at the right door, before continuing. She lifted her hand and knocked 3 times on the solid door, waiting awkwardly for someone to answer. Finally there was a click of the lock and the door swung open.

"Oh… what do you want?"

Standing before her was a girl just a tiny bit shorter than herself, with light pink hair lifted into a messy bun, a white loose t-shirt and pink shorts.

"Geeze… don't sound so disappointed."

The girl looked at her through her round glasses and stood up straight, leaning on one leg and crossing her arms expectantly. Marceline continued.

"Ah… I was just wondering whether you had a dust pan that I could borrow or something."

The pink haired girl adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, so it was you that was being super loud last night?"

There was a pause. Marceline brought her hand up to pinch the bridge between her eyes and sighed. She was not in the frame of mind to argue this one out.

"Yeah sorry."

Marceline felt the other girls piercing stare. She should have known, always go right.

"And so after you disturbed my sleep last night, you think I'm going to help you?"

 _Wow, hello little miss party pooper._

Marceline searched her mind for a response that might help.

 _Rats._

She stared at the ground…. Wait

The shorter girl reached down quickly to pick up the fur ball that was leaning up against her foot.

"A rat!"

The other girl looked at Marceline and shhh'd her, a grin spread across the taller girls face. She started speaking a little louder than usual.

"Hey princess, I didn't think we were aloud "PETS" in our dorms!"

The pink haired girl, blushed, scowled and frantically looked down the sides of the hall.

"FINE, shut up I'll help you."

The other girl walked into her room and placed the rat in a small enclosure. She then went over to her closet and got a dust pan, then headed back to the door.

"Here, bring it back when you're done."

With that the girl closed the door behind her. She stared at the door for a short moment.

 _…Sweet?_

Marceline headed back to her room and cleaned up the broken glass. A quick and easy job with suitable equipment. Once she was done she headed directly back to the other girls dorm. The pink haired girl answered once more. Marceline noticed that behind the shorter girl, there was no more rat enclosure and the room seemed like it had less stuff in it. The girl was no longer wearing her glasses. She handed the dust pan to the girl.

"Thanks Pinky"

"My name's Bonnibel"

"…Thanks Bonnie"

"Bonnie-bel"

The two stared at each other challengingly. Marceline spoke.

"Bonnie."

The shorter girl swung the door to closed, but Marceline managed to stop it with her hand.

"Wait, sorry Bonnie…bel, ah, I do actually feel bad about last night, can I… buy you food or something. You know if you are not busy.

Marceline felt the push on the door soften and it opened slightly to reveal the other girls face.

"…Fine."

"So… you are a science major then?"

Marceline stared at the textbooks sitting next to the other girl. They chose to eat at a café on campus. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Yup Biochem."

The other girl neatly cut off a piece of the mini pizza Marceline had gotten her and ate it.

"It's only the first week, why don't you chill out a bit before all the work actually sets in? …Also, who the hell uses a knife and fork with pizza."

Bonnibel looked back at Marceline with judgemental eyes. She dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"It's because I take my work seriously, Marceline."

The dark haired girl continued to study the other sitting directly across from her. She looked very familiar. Her hair looked long and smooth despite being dyed a light pink, her skin was flawless, her eyes were a beautiful light blue colour, he lips, slightly puckered and raised at the corners in a smirk.

Marceline kept drawing her eyes down, studying the other girl.

 _Long neck, her collar bones are slightly raise, and man her –_

"Marceline!"

Marceline was flipped back to reality.

 _Shit did I zone out._

Marceline felt her cheeks warm up so she put one hand up to try and cover it.

"Ah, yeah, what …sorry?"

Marceline shoved a piece of her own pizza in her mouth.

"I said, what are you studying?"

"Oh, me? I'm majoring in music production."

"Sounds like fun, hah get it."

Marceline scowled at the pun. Bonnibel continued.

"You play an instrument then?"

"Yeah, I mostly play string, but mainly bass because that's what I do in my band"

"You have a band? Cool you'll have to show me sometime."

Marceline felt a leg slightly nudge her own under the table.

"Hah yeah totally, my ex use to keep me company, but since I was ditched, it would be cool to have someone for moral support, you know aside from the usual peeps."

Bonnibel slowed her chewing while staring at Marceline, she stared back confused. Realisation hit her.

"OH MY GOD I didn't mean it like that! I meant like, since my ex isn't there to take up my time, I can now keep new friends company and stuff, but like, not in that way-"

Bonnie smirked

"It's okay I understand what you're saying I would be glad to accompany you, she sounded like a lot of effort?"

 _Wait… did she just say she?_

There was a pause between them.

"…He"

"…oh"

Bonnie downed the rest of her coffee and finished the last bite of her pizza.

"Well I'm off to go study, I'll catch you later then."

The pink haired girl grabbed her things and turned on her heals, walking out of the café.

Marceline remained seated, finishing off her pizza.

 _What the hell kind of reaction was that?_

 ** _=3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews/follows and such, they were all so helpful and really motivated me to continue! I'm sorry this one took a while to get up, I was intending to upload it shortly after the first chapter but then actual college got in the way D; It's not as long as what I originally planned (I just wanted to give you guys something while I had the time), but I shall get the next chapter up sooner. Almost got some free time so I can update more frequently ^_^ Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2:**

Marceline was like a zombie, sitting on her bed staring off into the distance. She had gotten ready for the day, but was still waking up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. Mondays were heavy. Her father; despite being against it, had forced her to enrol in a science unit "on the off chance she might like Biology"… yeah right.

There was a click from the dorm room lock and the door swung open.

"Sup loser"

Marceline looked over to the girl that just walked in.

"Ew, what are you doing here"

Keila smirked at this comment as she dumped her bag near the end of her bed.

"Now, now, don't be like that, how did my house-wifey go with the house inspection?"

"Good, no thanks to you ditching me, you butt. And since when am I the housewife?"

"Aww is Marceline getting defensive?"

Keila sat down on her bed and flipped out her phone to check it. Marceline couldn't keep a straight face at the nature of this conversation. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"No I'm just wondering why I never got a ring or anything. You're a bad husband."

Keila laughed and looked up from her phone, Marceline broke her act by smirking, then laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"So what'd you get up to when I wasn't here?"

Keila looked back down at her phone and Marceline was reminded of the encounter the day before. She was still incredibly confused. She thought about it a bit but couldn't come to a proper conclusion.

 _Were they… friends, acquaintances?_

Marceline remembered how the other girl had nudged her leg bringing a sense of comfort between them. How contagious her smile was; when she did smile of course. Then she remembered the statement on her ex. How she presumed it was a girl…wait….

 _Did she think that that was a date!?—_

"Marceline are you okay?"

Marceline was pulled from her thoughts once more and looked over to the girl sitting on the bed next to hers.

"Oh yeah sorry, just thinking."

"About what?"

…

"Ah… I met one of our neighbours yesterday."

"Oh?" Keila's face went serious, but with a clear mischievous grin. "How did that go down…"

Marceline sat up and looked the other girl directly in the eye.

"She was really weird."

"Oh dear… so no parties anytime soon?"

"Well… She wasn't weird in a mean way, it's just… I don't know."

"What was her name?"

Marceline racked through her brain and smiled.

"Bonnie….bel"

Keila's face dropped, Marceline raised an eyebrow at this response.

"…surname?"

She scratched the back of her head trying to recall.

"Actually, I didn't even find out what her surname was, but she had light pink hair… and… just wore a lot of pink in general."

"Holy shit. No flipping way. I bet you that's Bonnibel Sweet."

The taller girl still didn't know whether this was a good or bad thing.

"…Okay… should I be scared or something?"

"Very. My friend Finn use to go to school with her, that chick is a deceptive little shit… apparently."

Marceline threw a confused look at Keila. The other girl continued.

"She acts all proper and shit, the perfectionist type, and she'll pretend to be nice just to get what she wants. But then once she's got it, she don't care about anyone. Trust me. Our type and her type do not mix."

Marceline stood up off her bed to grab her bag.

"Yeah, I suppose I can see it. I was just nice to her so she wouldn't hold a grudge for the party that YOU let get out of control"

Keila chucked a pillow at Marceline.

"Hey! I think we both know it wasn't just me."

Marceline smirked and grabbed her bag at the foot of her bed. She began packing it.

"Where you going?"

"To class dummy, I'm already running late."

Keila shrugged and went back to her phone whilst Marceline slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"catcha!"

Marceline knew if she had of run, she might be on time, but there was no way in hell she was going to be 'that' person. She got to the room surprisingly quickly anyway, but despite her efforts (or lack of), it seemed as though everyone got there quicker. The only seats left were a few stray ones near the front of the classroom. The lesson had not quite begun but everyone was settled and with their notes out on the table.

 _Was I supposed to have studied something for this class…_

She walked to the front and sat at the first spare spot she came across. She got out her notepad and pens but didn't open it, not wanting to reveal the lack of writing on her page. The girl next to her looked up slightly, probably wondering why some 'dumb punk chick' was in her science unit, but not paying attention to her, she quickly started texting Keila under the desk.

 **Marceline: I just got here and I'm already bored D; help meh.**

Marceline was amused by her message and peeked up at her tutor to see if he was paying attention. He looked like he was just getting the last preparations together. Marceline felt a buzz in her hand and she looked down once more.

 **Keila: Focus my child.**

She smiled at the response before locking her phone and placing it in her pocket. Leaning up slightly to slip it into her skinny jeans, she accidently brushed the person next to her.

"Oh Sorry—"

Marceline was face to face with the pink haired girl that she had encountered the day before.

"Shit… no way!"

The girl glared at her and pouted before going back to writing some sciency stuff on her page.

 _Wow, savage. Did I say something wrong?… I should probably try and talk to her or something…_

"Yo, what kind of nerd sits right at the front of the classroom!"

 _Well done Marceline, really hit the nail on the head._

The girl lightly placed her pen on her notebook lifting her fingers to the arm of her glasses. As she turned to face the punk, she smoothly slid them off the bridge of her nose. As Marceline watched every moment of this, she felt her cheeks heat up.

"You apparently."

 _Wow._

Having looked at her face to face, probably a moments too long, her brain felt like jelly. Usually smart ass comments came naturally to her, not today. Noticing the other girl not back down from the stare off; she quickly looked down at her closed notebook.

"ah yeah."

 _"AH YEAH!?" WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! YOU LOOK STUPID!_

The tutor began the lesson. This thankfully distracted the girl next to her and trying to keep her mind off the situation, she remained focused on her work.

Marceline had no clue what she was doing. As much as she tried to focus on all the gibberish being written on the board in front of her, her mind kept wandering to what was going on outside the window… There was nothing going on outside the window, but it was still more interesting than what she was learning.

The dark haired girl looked back at the board to notice more stuff had been written, she copied a few things down to her notebook.

 _Perhaps I can look this up later…_

Marceline put her elbow on the desk and leant her head on her hand. She began fiddling with her pen between her fingers and her leg started bouncing, she was getting restless. This was something the dark haired girl often did when she was having writers block, she supposed this was a similar situation. The girl felt a light hand being placed on her thigh. She froze.

Marceline looked up to the culprit sitting to the left of her, the pink girl finished listening to the tutors sentence before turning to look directly back.

"You're shaking the whole table"

She felt the hand slide down the side of her thigh before it was lifted on top of the table, picking up her pen.

"Oh… sorry."

Marceline looked down at her notebook, still frozen.

 _Why am I so flustered right now?_

She slowly peeked to her left, getting a better look at the other girl who was busily writing down notes. She noticed that the girl was, once again, wearing a lot of pink, but this time her hear was down and gently flowing over her shoulders. She watched as she brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and glanced in Marceline's direction. Marceline looked back down quickly ro avoid eye contact.

 _Okay… so nerd is actually really pretty…_

The tutor was finally finishing up his session and Marceline was super excited to get out of there. She thought about the plans she had with her band after this class, which was motivation enough to get through the boring lecture. She put her notes in her bag in preparation, and as soon as the lectured dismissed them, she got up from her seat, shifting her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey Marceline."

The punk girl looked to the source of the sound, Bonnie was sitting in her chair with her arms crossed. In all honesty, Marceline couldn't tell whether she was mad, or just wanted to say something important.

"Sorry geek, I've got plans to attend to, catch ya later"

With that, Marceline turned on her heals and left the classroom.

 **:O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, they really motivate me to continue this story ^_^ Also, from now on I should be able to update this a lot quicker as I have got more free time (sorry for the long wait on this one, I feel so bad but stuff has been hectic) =D A few of you have said that there are some flaws in the story, but never specified D; I like constructive criticism so it would be awesome to know what it is! If it's my grammar and stuff, I'm sorry, I'm bad at that and I'm trying my best to improve. If it's to do with the college system, I'm not actually American, but I'm trying my best to follow what it is like so if I mess that up plz tell meh! Lastly if it's to do with character situations and stuff, I spend a lot of time thinking about that so I most probably will have an explanation but feel free to point out any problems anyway _ thanks guys and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Marceline: I'm almost there!**

 **Keila: Great, don't be too long, I still don't know your friends too well.**

Marceline had just turned around the corner of a street, she was about two blocks away from her college with about half a one to go. It was awesome how her friend Bongo had a house so close, it made organising jam sessions easy. Their band had recently gone through some changes. After doing a few gigs and gaining a little popularity, 2 of their original members moved away due to the change over to college, leaving them incomplete. Fortunately they managed to find a replacement drummer; Bongo, and now Keila who played the guitar. Guy was the other member of the group, he was an original and played the keyboards, and then there was of course herself; who was the lead singer and bass guitarist.

Marceline strolled up to the familiar wooden door and knocked hard, her class time and the fact she had to rush to her apartment to get her bass, meant she arrived fashionably late. She waited a few seconds before Bongo answered the door.

"Yo Marceline! What's up come in!"

They did the signature fist bump as she walked in to the lounge room where Bongo had set up a practice area. She looked over to see Keila tuning her guitar. Marceline took out her bass and a chord, plugging it into an amp, she stummed a few notes.

"You guys ready?"

A controller went sliding across the room.

"Yo that's cheating!"

Guy snatched the remaining controller out of Marceline's hand before going to grab his own.

Marceline didn't actually know how it got to this point, but somehow, at some stage, band practice had morphed into an intense Super Smash Bros. battle.

"AHA aww come on!"

As soon as Guy returned with his controller, Marceline was quick to snatch hers back, almost a little too late. Their squabbling had let Bongo gain a significant advantage, while Keila still was still trying to figure out the controls. Knocking them out one by one, and going out of her way to distract others, she was able to place second against Bongo.

"Aww common, no fair, you guys actually own the game. I'm just button bashing here"

Guy smirked at Marceline.

"Well at least I, for one, wasn't cheating"

Marceline crossed her arms.

"You're just mad 'cause you lost and you know that you've had more practice"

She stood up from her crossed legged position and stretched her legs.

"Well, I should probably be heading back now, I have to get my dinner ready cause man I'm huuuuungrry!"

She zipped her bass up in her carry bag and shifted it onto her shoulder. Keila followed suit.

"Yeah, Braco is expecting me soon"

"Aww what, you're not going to be home tonight as well?"

Marceline pouted.

"Hey come on, you just eat and sleep anyway!"

The dark haired girl gave quick mischievous smile closely followed by a pout.

"But even a potato needs company every now and then."

Keila rolled her eyes and smiled. They began walking to the door

"Well maybe you should find another potato to potato with you."

"Maybe I will"

She turned to face the other two. Saluting them.

"Bye guys!"

And with that both of them left.

The walk back seemed a lot shorter, Marceline reflected on the night and chilled to some acoustic music from her phone along the way. The dormitories were quiet, most people had returned for the night and were already settled in their rooms. She walked in the direction of her door and noticed a girl sitting outside the next one over, reading a book.

"Bonnie?"

The girl didn't respond and continued to read her book. Marceline sighed and tried one more time in a less enthusiastic tone.

"…Bonnibel?"

The girl looked up to meet her eyes.

"Oh, hi Marceline!"

She felt as though that comment was dripping with sarcasm… like she was trying to train a dog or something.

"Why are you sitting outside your dorm?"

Bonnibel smiled back at the dark haired girl. The smile seemed rather shallow.

"Oh I'm just waiting for my roommate to return."

"You locked yourself out didn't you?"

The pink haired girls face dropped at this comment. Marceline smirked knowing she was right.

"No! I told you I'm waiting for my roommate!"

The dark haired girl nodded back at her sarcastically.

"Well, I'm here, do you want some help with something or like, some other place to wait aside from in the hall?"

"I told you, I'm fine"

She buried her face back in her book and Marceline stared blankly for a few seconds.

"Suit yourself."

She unlocked her room door and let herself in, pulling it shut behind her. She set her bass down next to her bed. It was times like this she was glad her father was loaded and could afford to put her in the more spacious college housing. Marceline opened her mini fridge and looked in it for a few moments, there wasn't much but she found some left over pizza to eat along with a can of Monster energy drink. She sat on her bed and switched on the television that her dad had bought for her when she moved in.

 _At least he was useful in some way._

She sat on her bed cross legged and snacked at her pizza, already bored of what was being displayed on the screen, her body swayed to the side almost falling before steadying herself.

 _I am way more tired than I thought._

She put her drink on the sideboard and laid back, mindlessly to watch the screen. The bed felt soft and comfortable around her body. She eventually drifted into a light sleep.

Marceline jolted awake, her heart was beating fast; she could hear a faint clicking sound from outside her door.

 _Drinking energy drink is a bad idea before sleeping… noted._

Now mostly awake, she sat up and shifted to the edge of the bed, wondering what to do with this new found energy. She heard a more coherent bang from outside her door, and in her drowsy state, stood up to walk toward the source of the sound.

Marceline put an ear to her door to scout out the situation. She noticed that it wasn't coming from directly behind her door, she reached for the doorknob.

The dark haired girl opened the door slightly to peek through. What she saw was, once again, the same girl from before.

"Bonnibel?"

She opened the door wider to step slightly out. The pink girl was on her knees facing the door with a type of credit card wedged between the doorframe and the door. The pink haired girl turned to face her but didn't say a word.

"What are you doing?"

Marceline rubbed her eyes, still a little weary from her nap. The girl slid the card she was using back into her wallet and sat with her back against the wall.

"I.. uh…"

Bonnie looked back to the darker haired girl who was still staring at her, looking dazed. The pink girl thought for a moment before getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Never mind."

As she adjusted herself ready to walk, Marceline cut her short.

"You know…"

The pink girl stopped to listen.

 _She actually stopped. Did she really want to leave?_

"…I, ah…. Well…"

Marceline paused, trying to piece the words together in her head. She sighed

"I literally fucked up the moment I got here… The first week? The initial inspection to decide whether someone deserves this lifestyle; my room was a disaster. Not only that, but one of my subjects I have no clue what the hell I'm doing. I feel… stupid ALL the time. And do you know how I get through this? I get through these things by asking for help, finding out what others do, and learning from them.

I guess… What I am saying is that you always seem like you are in you own bubble and won't let anyone sway you or help you at all. You know, you shouldn't be afraid to ask for help or something… everyone needs assistance once in a while."

Marceline scratched the back of her head… she hoped that her ramble had made sense, though with the source of her energy being from an energy drink meant it was just as likely her sentences were a disjointed mess.

The pink haired girl tightened the grip on her bag strap. Marceline relaxed her body to reduce the tension in the atmosphere. She swayed back and forth lazily in an attempt to think up her next sentence.

"So... Once more. Do you need anything?"

Bonnibel looked at her for a moment before avoiding eye contact.

"My roommate isn't messaging me back… May I-"

Bonnibel stopped for a moment to think carefully about her words.

"-ah… 'CHILL' in your dorm room… for now."

A smile drew across the darker haired girls face. Her pep talk must have worked at least a little.

"Hah. So hip"

"Shut up"

Marceline stood aside from the door to give easy entrance, Bonnibel stormed passed her, with the dark haired girl closely following. She closed the door shortly after.

The TV was still blaring as the two girls entered the room. The pink girl set her bag down and sat at the desk chair, Marceline sat at the foot of the bed so she could face the other girl… god… she did not think this through.

"So ah… how have you been…"

The pink girl gave the other a vacant expression.

"I locked myself out of my room and my roommate hasn't messaged me back. I thought I might have to spend the night in the library."

Marceline cringed at the response… she had that coming. The girl reached back for the half-filled can of Monster and took a sip.

 _Awkward… so awkward._

"…Wait, so why didn't you call services?"

"They close at 8:30pm"

"Right."

Marceline racked her mind for something to talk about, realising how little she actually knew about this girl. She had bumped into Bonnibel a fair few times but never actually found out much about her outside of college. Who was this girl?… who she was in a room with… alone.

 _Wait why do I care about that? I'm in a room with Keila like this all the time!?_

"Are you okay?"

Marceline was shocked by the sudden question.

"Ahh…. Y-yeah why?"

"You look like you are burning up."

Marceline became aware of the heat that was encompassing her cheeks.

"It… ah… it might be the Monster, I probably shouldn't be drinking this at 10:30 at night… but I never learn."

Bonnibel stood from her chair and took the can from the other girls' hands, placing it on the side table.

"No you shouldn't be, these are so bad for you. Here."

The pink girl placed a hand on Marceline's forehead and one on her own, looking as though she was in deep thought.

"Hmmm"

"What?"

The pink haired girl paused for a moment. She felt the hand on her forehead move to the back as a force pulled her forward. Bonnibels' face was in close proximities as her forehead was pressed together by the pink girl. Marceline tried to remain calm, but felt her heart beat quicker and face warm up even more. She became aware of the how Bonnibel was holding them together and the faint breath flowing across her lips.

 _Rfdsnlfkjcnedisjmdclx-brain god what, why this way though._

Her heart rate increased and she couldn't help the blush arising in her cheeks. In an attempt to avoid the other girl noticing, she quickly swatted her away and pulled back.

"Yo, I think I'm good but thanks."

She hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees to cover most of her face.

"I don't know, you felt pretty warm to me. Are you sure you are not sick?"

"Seriously don't worry, I'm just naturally hot as fuck."

Marceline sat with her back against the wall and stared down at her feet nervously. Bonnie shook her head at this comment.

"Are you sure it's not because of me?"

Marceline froze for a moment.

"ahaha… What?"

She looked up to face the other girl but rather than seeing her walk away she came face to face with a pillow.

"ahhh!"

She let herself fall sideways onto her bed.

"It was a joke silly"

Bonnibel giggled to herself and took a seat on the bed. Marceline rested her head upon her hand to look at the other girl.

"But in all seriousness, what is the deal with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what is your life outside of college, what did you do before you came here?"

"Oh… Well 1) I'm a college student so that's basically my life, and 2) like most; I came from high school."

 _This girl is impossible… I still haven't learnt anything extra than from before._

"Okay, but like, did you enjoy high school or-"

Bonnibel was quick to respond.

"-Do you really want to D and M right now? My brain is kinda dead from all this drama."

"Okay then… fine. Do you wanna just watch some shitty late night TV then?"

Bubblegum looked to the small TV placed upon Marcelines desk at the foot of her bed.

"Sure why not."

She switched off the lights to darken the room. Marceline got them a pillow each to lean against as they both sat comfortably on the bed watching a crime documentary. These shows always intrigued her and by the looks of it, this is one thing the two girls had in common.

Marceline opened her eyes as she realised she was drifting off to sleep. She looked next to her to see the pink girl already dozing.

 _Oh damn, I gotta make a bed up to sleep in, Keila would flip her shit if anyone slept in hers._

Marceline reached over the sleeping girl to the remote on her side table and clicked the off button. The room was dark and silent, but still light enough to see around her. Marceline sat up in preparation to leave the bed, but instead felt her arm stuck in a grip. The sleeping girl had hold of it in a hugging position and seemed to clench tighter as she tried to get up. Marceline as stealthily as possible, respond in a calming quiet whisper.

"Bonnibel, I'm going to set myself up a bed, you can have this one."

There was no response.

"…Bonnibel?"

"No."

The pink haired girls whimper was barely legible.

"What?"

Bonnibel lifted her head drowsily to look up at her.

"Don't bother, lay here, I don't care."

A hand lifted to gesture her into laying back down. There wasn't much room in the king single bed, but knowing how much effort it would be to get up and find the stuff to set a sleepable bed up, Marceline obliged and laid back for a moment. The pink girl let go of her arm and rolled over to face away from her. She stared up at her roof, greatly aware of the person sleeping so close to her. She looked to her left seeing the mass of pink hair flowing nicely over her sheets. Marceline bit her lip and rolled over to similarly face away from the other girl. It took some time, but Marceline finally drifted into sleep.

 **B)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi! hey, hello! I'm back! hah. enjoy :**

 **Chapter 4:**

Marceline woke up to the sun illuminating her room. She looked at the ceiling through drowsy eyes. The dark haired girl mustered up the energy to sit up but failed. Not because she gave up, but because she seemed to be stuck. Her left arm was wedged, she looked around to see what the problem was. Her sleepy brain was finding it difficult to comprehend the situation, but as feeling returned to her arm and the sun reflected a nice shade of pink, she realised that not just her arm, but entire body was entangled with the other girl.

A head was leaned in the crevice of her neck, a leg was twisted between her own. She felt the girl shift and burying her face more snuggly into her shoulder, dangerously close to her sensitive spot, though she would never tell anyone of that.

Marceline had two scars on her neck. Usually she would make up some epic story on how she got into a fight to defend her friend from some crazy super strong bad guy and got stabbed by a bottle, but really she just ran into a really clean glass door when she was younger and smashed it. It wasn't a bad memory, it kind of just reminded her of how kind and organised her mother was. Afterward little Marcy was fearful that her mother would scold her for smashing the glass but instead she hugged and comforted the girl, along with tending to the shards of glass that cut her. She actually grew quite attached to them. Sure she got bullied about being a vampire freak because they looked like "bite marks", her weird scary attitude probably didn't help either… but once she grew to accept them, she enjoyed embracing the whole vampire like demeanour.

Marceline scoped out her situation. She began to shift slowly to free herself from the girl. But as she began to move Marceline stopped. She felt bad waking someone up from such a comfortable looking sleep.

 _Plus she looked kinda cute when she sleeps... Wait. Is that a weird thing to think?_

Marceline became aware of her heart beat quickening in conjunction with a weird feeling in her stomach.

 _Shut up heart._

She began to pull her arm to try and drag it free. The other girl shifted once more, but this time she lifted her hand to rub her eyes before opening them. Marceline imagined that this was probably how she had looked when she woke up before, except the pink girl seemed way more elegant than herself. Hell, she even looked good in the morning!

The pink haired girl looked sleepily at her, obviously trying to process the situation. A few seconds passed before a look of horror swept across her face. The pink girl sat up abruptly, untangling herself from the other. Marceline gave a dorky grin in response.

"Oh god. I am truly sorry."

"For what?"

Marceline rested herself with her hands behind her head.

"I'm just a… huggy sleeper… I should-"

Bonnibel was interrupted and both the girls' gazes were averted as they heard rustling at the door. There was a clicking sound along with that of the doorknob twisting. The door room door flung open.

"Yo Marceline I-"

Keila entered halfway before seeing the two girls in bed, she paused instantly. The other two girls stared.

"Oh hey Keila, how was your night!"

Marceline smiled while still staring up from her position. Keila walked in and slammed the door behind her. It was harder than she had expected which made Marceline jump.

"Bonnibel Sweet."

Marceline looked backward between Keila and Bonnibel, who were intensely staring at one another. The pink girl ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame the mess before throwing the sheets off and standing up. Keila's stare never shifted from the other girls movements as she walked around to the desk and grabbed her bag. Marceline noticed that Bonnibel was still wearing her clothes from the day before and in hindsight, she thought that she probably should have offered her a change. The pink haired girl headed swiftly toward the door still stuck in Keilas gaze. As she passed, Bonnibel and Keilas shoulders collided, forcing the pink girl to stumble a little. With Keila continuing to hold a threatening expression and the other looking slightly angered; she headed swiftly out the door, slamming it behind her.

Keila waited a moment before turning back around to face Marceline. The dark haired girl looked back with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Marceline, I thought I told you she was bad news."

The girl with the afro like hair went and sat at her desk dumping her bag and putting her face in her hands. Marceline watched on in confusion.

"Look, she locked herself out of her dorm, I couldn't just let her stay out there all night."

Keila remained with her head buried in her hands, facing away from the other girl.

"Why not? She probably deserved it..."

The other girl paused for a moment.

"I thought we were friends"

This comment hit her hard. It's not like she had meant anything by it, she hadn't even known it was a really problem. Why did Keila care so much? God. She always seemed to fuck it up in some way. She didn't even know why this time. Marceline turned to sit on the edge of her bed. She wasn't one to let her emotions take over from her situation... Yes her friendship with Keila felt special, but she had to find out more. The dark haired girl sighed.

"What exactly… happened between you and her?"

The other girl turned to face Marceline. She noticed that tears had welled in her eyes.

"I don't know Marceline. Why don't you go and ask your little girlfriend!"

Turning back to her, Keila found the first thing on her desk to pick up and throw. Marceline was met with a pencil hitting her shoulder. She had tried to remain calm amongst her confusion, but the lack of understanding and willingness to explain frustrated her.

"Okay, firstly; What the hell! she isn't my 'girlfriend'… um ew. And secondly, you are acting like a complete psycho… God.

She began to feel a knot forming in her throat. She didn't want to make anything worse

"I don't want to deal with you right now. I'm going to take a shower."

Marceline opened her draw, grabbed her shower supplies and a change of clothes stormed out of the room.

The steamy water seemed to chill her out, it gave her time away from everything to compile her thoughts.

On one side of the spectrum, she had made a new friend… ish? She seemed nice enough, though was a bit strange and nerdy, probably a workaholic. She doesn't seem like one to spill her emotions out anytime soon but Marceline just saw that as a challenge. On the other hand, however, Keila, who was her other new friend, absolutely despises the pink girl for some unknown reason. But it's not like she could avoid Bonnibel. She was in her class and living next door to them.

 _God this just gets more difficult the more I think about it._

Marceline switched off the water and ringed out her long dark hair. She dried herself off, got dressed and stepped out of the shower.

 _I should take showers in the morning more often, they are really refreshing._

She went to the mirror and began to fix herself up. She was glad she didn't have to do much in the way of makeup, but sometimes she went for it if she could be bothered. Marceline heard the sound of shower curtains being pulled aside. She glanced behind her through the mirror, watching as a familiar face emerges.

 _Jeeze. Can I not catch a break. Prepare to be grilled._

The two girls locked eyes and the pink girl held that resting, almost bored looking face that she always has. But not quite, it's almost like she is constantly studying and analysing her surroundings. The pause felt like forever as she waited for any sort of response in regards to what had just happened.

A smile crossed the other girls face.

"Hello!"

…A smile? Quite frankly Marceline was shocked. Is she pretending like it just… didn't happen or something? Did this happen so frequently that she was used to it?

The darker haired girl turned to face her. With a mixture of confusion and shock, she had no idea how to respond. Bonnibel was nice to her, but should she be nice back? Dumbfounded; all she seemed to manage was a slight nod in her direction to acknowledge her existence. That couldn't hurt right?

The girls face recoil back to her signature look, she continued to walk passed Marceline and out of the room. The dark haired girl sighed. Sure she liked Keila, but Marceline didn't want to give up talking to the other girl because of some petty fight. Not just any fight though, but one she wasn't even involved with.

 _Wait. Yeah, it's not even my fight, why the hell so I be dragged into it._

It was an interesting thought? Could things work out if she could somehow state that she was going to remain neutral in this… could she remain neutral? Maybe there was some real reason they disliked each other… did one of them do something?

Marceline decided that she definitely needed more information to have a logical response. It was time to snoop.

After finishing her makeup, Marceline left the shower room to head back to her dorm where she dumped her stuff. Keila barely acknowledged her existence in her short visit, but she would have to deal with that later. The dark haired girl looked at her phone, she wouldn't dream of missing her music class, but she still had time. She walked to the dorm next to her own and knocked, shoving her hand in her pocket as she waited for a response. It wasn't long until the door swung open, but rather than being met with an outfit of pink, she was met with numerous other colours.

"Ahh, hello?"

Marceline stared at the other girl.

 _This must be her room mate… interesting._

"Hi, my names Marceline, I live in the dorm next to yours. I was wondering whether Bonnibel was around?"

The colourful girl looked her up and down. It made Marceline feel a little self conscious.

"Oh. Marceline, I'm Lady, it nice to meet you, but ah, she gone to the library to study."

Marceline noted that English probably wasn't her first language.

"Man, does that girl always have to be a nerd?"

"Aha, yeah, I think she just does that to keep her mind off things…"

"huh"

The other girl looked to Marceline and gave a small smile.

"Come in?"

The taller girl nodded, accepting the invitation to walk into the dorm. To Marcelines (not so) surprise, the dorm was very organised. She noticed the general layout was quite similar to her own, only this one had one side scattered with science equipment and study books.

"Wowsers"

Lady smiled and chuckled a little.

"Wowsers?"

"What is she… a drug lord or something."

"Hah, just very enthusiastic… I hope. Coffee?"

"Yes please!"

Lady went straight to making some instant coffee, Marceline was somewhat amused that they had a kettle in their dorm… she liked the way they thought!

Shortly after she was handed the warm cup of liquid. She took a small sip

"Thank you for attempting to talk to Bonnie."

Marceline averted her gaze back up to the colourful girl, looking a little confused. She took note of the abbreviation she used for the pink girl.

 _I wonder if she minds this girl shortening her name to Bonnie?_

"ahh… you're welcome? I don't know, she doesn't seem too enthusiastic about talking to me though."

Lady gave a small smirk.

"She doesn't particularly like talking to anyone, but I am trying to get her out more."

Marceline began to focus on the conversation. Maybe she didn't need any of the other two girls to shed light on the situation.

"Do you guys know each other well then?"

"Oh yes. We practically grew up together, so we a bit like family I suppose. It is nice that we were able to share a dorm."

Lady took a sip of the cup that she made for herself, then continued

"I suppose what I wanted to say to you was that Bonnie… isn't the most understanding person…"

Marceline tapped her cup lightly, serious conversations were not her forte.

"Just know that, although she may seem distant, or uncaring, it not that she doesn't like you or anything, she is just super bad at showing… ah…empathy? I guess… hard too explain. She focuses a lot on work with a very logical mind, but sometimes her logical thinking gets in the way of emotional expression. I'm just saying this because I care about her and don't want to see any more people acting against her because of that."

Marcelines expression was that of concentration, but underneath, she was having a very hard time understanding what was being said.

"ahh, yeah okay I think I get it."

The dark haired girl sipped her coffee more

"You don't have to worry, I try my best to give people a chance. But thankyou. Also, if you don't mind me asking… what do you mean people acting against her?"

"Oh, you know, just some petty highschool drama, as everyone experiences. Kids will be kids right?"

"Hah, yeah, that's true"

Afterall, Marceline had her fair share of highschool drama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support on this! I did get a little bleh on this for a while in the earlier chapters but all your reviews and stuff really help to motivate me! \\(^_^)/**

 **-CAUTION-**

 **This chapter has some sexualised content; approximately an amount which may be at the end spectrum of a T rating, but not enough that I would change this fic to an M rating. So if you are not comfortable with that sort of thing skip dis chapter.**

 **Aside from that, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5:**

Marceline just finished her sound class. It was a real ego boost being in a class where she actually knew what she was doing. Working with music was also a good way to take her mind off the events of the past week. She looked at the notes she had taken in class. Although she was good at playing music and theory in music, all this new software and technology was quite confusing. Maybe she could try and find something to help her… a book? Her professor had said that all the manuals were freely available in the library. Although she could just use the internet. Marceline thought for a moment.

 _Stop avoiding it, you are going to have to go to use the library sooner or later._

Come to think of it, she had never actually loaned a book from the college library, she had checked it out a few times, but that was only because it was so close to where the cafeteria was. She tapped her leg and concluded that she really didn't have anything better to do that day.

Marceline entered the library, she kind of liked the lobby, it was where a lot of people came to chill between classes and catch up with their friends, so the administration wasn't too fussy on the sound. She walked in and went down the stairs.

 _Shit. I didn't even know this existed._

As she continued a little further she found a computer with the library search engine already up. Marceline handled the mouse and clicked on the bar.

"Sound Editing"

She scrolled down through the results and after a short moment she found the section she needed.

"Level 1, 730.60"

 _Okay… that shouldn't be too hard_

Marceline was already on the first floor so she followed the sign to find "700". She noted that this section of the library was very quiet. She began to slow her pace, making sure the chains on her jeans didn't rattle too loudly. The dark haired girl looked up at the number tags.

 _695… 700… 705… 7-_

Marceline train of thought was interrupted as she stumbled over an unforeseen obstacle. She tried to find some footing but it seemed that the harder she tried the less balanced she was. Grabbing on to whatever she could, Marceline tipped over, pulling the obstacle down with her. Finally idle, Marceline felt the hard carpet against her back. She briefly felt a warmth on her body before it was lifted. The girl turned her head forward and opened her eyes. There, hovering just above her face was the pink girl she knew all too well.

"Oh hey Bonnie"

The pink girl was holding herself up with one hand set just beside the other girls head. Marceline was inches from her face, she noticed the deep blue colour in her eyes. The pink girl sighed.

"I keep telling you."

"What"

"It's Bonnibel"

"Seriously"

The dark hair girl gave a small smirk up to the girl above her. Light pink hair was flowing down past her left shoulder, lightly brushing Marceline's cheek. She knew it would be the right thing to wiggle out of the position she was in, but somehow she was inclined not to. She didn't want to move… This was nice… She was still taking in the other girls face, which remained dormant, but to Marceline's surprise, this was short lived. Bonnibel's face seemed to light up. It was only a small smile but it seemed like a complete change from the usual deadpan expression. Marceline felt her heartrate quicken.

 _She looks so pretty when she smiles._

Her brain seemed to melt. They were in close proximity. Marceline lifted her hand. She just wanted to… touch her face. She slowly and carefully brushed the tips of her fingers across the other girl's cheek, moving back toward her ear. Marceline took a deep breath. She continued moving her hand until it was placed gently on the other girls shoulder.

"Y-you should probably get off me now."

Bonnibels face changed to that of shock and realisation. She quickly sat up from the position.

"Oh… ah yeah sorry, wait"

Bonnibel looked around them, Marceline realised that there were a few books that had fallen to the ground. The pink girl began picking them up, putting on her glasses to start.

"Oh. Uhm."

The dark haired girl sat up and looked around confused. Bonnie was quick to pick them all up but Marceline managed to help with grabbing the last one to hand her.

"Here"

She paused for a moment. Marceline looked down.

 _The… Kam- Kama sutra!?_

She tried her hardest to act ignorant to the book she was holding, instead just looking up and smiling at the girl she was handing it too. Bonnie was quick to smoothly take it from the other girls hand, placing it amongst the pile of books she was already holding.

"ah… thanks…"

Both the girls got up from the ground and Marceline whipped the dust off her jeans. They stood awkwardly facing one another for a short moment. The pink haired girl gripped her books tighter before being the first to speak up.

"So… what brings you here?"

"Ahh. I'm trying to find a sound book… this library is kinda confusing."

"What's the code?"

"730.60."

"Ah yeah that ones on the opposite wall, here follow me."

Bonnibel brushed past Marceline and went down into one of the rows of books, Marceline turned on her heels and followed. It wasn't long until they found a book case filled with sound books and Manuals.

"You are a life saver."

The dark haired girl ran her fingers across the spines of the books, searching for the one she needed.

"Found it!"

She slid the book out from the book case, looking at the cover. The other girl looked to her, raising an eyebrow expectantly as she continued to stare.

"…Where do I go to loan this out."

Bonnibel chuckled shaking her head.

"Come with me."

"Hey don't give me that laugh, they have all these crazy new machines now, how am I supposed to know what to do!"

"You have a library card right?"

"Sure thing"

Bonnibel helped Marceline to use the Loaning machine.

"This was way easier than I thought… I probably could have figured it out myself."

"It's always nice to have someone to help though right?"

"Aha, yeah, especially someone who lives here"

"HEY! I'm not… ah… oh"

Marceline snickered at the response, or lack thereof, before placing the books into her bag.

"By the way, have you done the homework for bio yet?"

Marceline looked to the other girl with a blank face.

"There was homework?"

Shit she didn't understand anything in that class.

"Yeah, it's just really creating a summary of what we got taught, kinda annoying really, I wish I could just skip to important stuff."

"Yeah I'm already preparing myself to fail."

The pink girl looked confused.

"Do you not like biology?"

Marceline snickered.

"Who the hell likes biology!? I'm just doing it 'cause my dad is making me."

"Aww damn that sucks, but I think I understand."

"hah, really?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm just making friends with you because my roommate is making me."

The dark haired girl didn't know how to respond.

"Ahaha don't look so offended, I'm just kidding!"

She relaxed.

"Sometimes I really cannot tell with you."

"But seriously, that sucks, do you need some help with it? If you're not doing anything I could give you a rundown?"

"Sounds good, but I need coffee first, my brain is dead."

"Sure, my bio books are back at the dorm so might as well go back and study there."

The girls walked through the building to their dorms, both with coffee in hand. Marceline was sure starting to feel the weight of the day. The girls finally arrived at Bonnibels dorm, going inside.

"Is Lady around?"

Marceline turned around to face the girl that was closing the door behind them.

"She's not generally here that much, she spends a lot of time with her boyfriend. I don't really mind though."

The pink girl placed her bag on the ground. She paused for a moment then turned to Marceline.

"How do you know Lady?"

"I just met her the other day when I was looking for you…"

"You were looking for me?"

Bonnibel seemed very intrigued.

"Yeah, after you and Keila went full psycho on one another, I needed answers yo! But… I kinda don't care anymore… not my fight."

"HAH, yeah well, I wish someone could give me answers too!"

Bonnibel began opening her bag to grab her books. Marceline adjusted her stance.

"You don't know?"

"Eh, well, I'm not stupid but, I just never really bothered to care. People hold on to silly grudges I guess."

She grabbed her biology book and notepad, setting herself down on her bed. She patted at the space next to herself.

"Got your stuff or what?"

Marceline placed her bag near the other pink bag, unzipping her jacket and chucking it on top. She then sat down on the bed, taking out the work that she needed.

"So… where do we start?"

The dark haired girl looked up to see Bonnibel cleaning her glasses, she then slipped them onto her face.

 _I like those glasses._

"Hmm, from what you're like in class, you seem to loose concentration quite easy, so I think we should smash out the hardest section first… DNA, then it'll only get easier from there"

Marceline looked in her text book, without the pressures of a tutor breathing down her back, the concept seemed a lot less complicated.

"This is just the general makeup of a DNA strand right?"

Marceline noticed the pink girl shift a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Pretty much, it's quite simple, those outer string things are Sugar phosphate strands and connected to them are the base pairs. The base pairs are AT and GC. These pairs are always together but can be in different orders…"

"Yo, Bonnibel, you have all this sciency equipment, do you do like, sciencyy stuff in your own time?"

The pink girl remained looking down at her textbook.

"By sciency stuff you mean testing hypothesis in order to fully understand techniques and outcomes found in the science world than yes. Also, you are getting distracted again."

Marceline snapped herself out from unconsciously scoping the room. Noticing how engrossed the girl was in the textbook. She took a moment to analyse her movements, how she seemed to calmly read through the complicated information and delicately turn the page.

"Ahh geeze… You are honestly the first person able to teach me this much though. Thankyou. My brain gets fried easy"

Marceline looked to her writing on her page, it started off legible but seemed to go off onto some jumbled up scribbles. If she could see her thoughts, she imagined this is what they'd look like. Right down to the little stick figure jamming out on a guitar in the corner.

"Doesn't your brain get confizzled with all this?"

"Not really, I find it fascinating so my brain doesn't see it as work."

"How could you not see this as work."

Bonnibel finally looked up, her light blue eyes making contact with Marcelines.

"Well, what can you do for hours on end without realising"

Marceline lit up. She moved her arms into position as though she was holding a guitar.

"Creating some sweet jams yo!"

The dark haired girl proceeded to rock out on her imaginary bass.

"Well that's what it's like for me"

Marceline paused and threw a disgusted look at the other.

"Eugh, you are that into this?"

The pink girl chuckled.

"It's as much an art form for me as 'jamming' is for you."

Marceline gave a blank stare.

"Art is Science Marceline"

She continued to look at the pink girl. Bonnibel stared back expectantly.

"You disgust me."

"You're a butt, get back to work."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Marceline gave a cheeky grin with the side of her mouth.

"You came here to work Marceline."

With those words, Bonnibels face returned to it's usual bored expression.

"But I'm booooored"

Marceline let her body drop onto the bed.

"Well then get ooooouuuut"

The dark haired girl sat up once more to face the other. She placed a hand to her heart.

"I'm offended."

"Well if you don't want to work then why are you here?"

Marceline was caught off guard by the sudden seriousness of the situation. She shuffled a little in her position, readjusting her stance.

"To… ahm."

 _She really put me on the spot here. For company? Yeah._

"Company?"

Bonnibel lent forward, resting her elbow on her knee to hold up her head.

"Do I look like the kind of person who likes company?"

Marceline noticed that the pink girls position accidently revealed enough of her chest area to make her feel awkward looking at it. I mean, she would probably feel awkward anyways, but she could see right down her top right now if she were to change her line of sight. Marceline kept her eyes firmly on the other girls face.

"ah…"

Bonnibels stare was piercing.

"I'm gonna go back to studying…"

Marceline picked up her text book and sat with her back against the wall, she opened it up to a marked section, resting it on her thighs.

 _What the hell is she trying to get at? Am I really that shitty a person to be around? Or maybe she is an actual loner._

She pretended to be concentrating on what she was reading, but her head was a jumbled mess of confusion and anger.

The dark haired girl felt the bed sink next to her as Bonnibel sat in close proximeties. Marceline looked slightly to her left to face the pink girl, but avoided eye contact.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you with your work, you know, the reason you're here."

The other girl lent in to see what Marceline was reading. She then reached over to flip the book the right way up, placing it back in her lap.

 _Wow… I feel stupid._

"So, gene replacement. Do you know how that works?"

Marceline shrugged and continued to read through the information. She felt a hand on the lower section of her thigh. Bonnibels fingers ran over the holes of her ripped jeans.

"It is not replacing genes that you, as a grown person, already have, or changing them in an organism that is already alive and grown. Let's say, some genes come normally, and some genes come, slightly broken."

She felt one of the pink girls fingers slip through the rips, moving beneath the denim.

"These particular genes are mutations. Some mutations are not necessarily bad, in fact, some are good, but some can cause problems if left in the genes."

Bonnibels hand moved to an especially large rip in her jeans which had quite obviously teared a little too much, but Marceline hadn't bothered fixing it.

"Gene replacement is taking certain genes, and replacing it with others so that when the organism grows, the genetic coding gives it a different set of attributes. But this is a very… very simplified description."

Marceline had lost all focus, the hand that was wonder her thigh had become very distracting. It took a moment to realise that the pink girl had finished talking until she felt the book slip off her stomach. Shit, she didn't even notice that she'd stopped holding the text book.

"Ah… y-you are…"

Marceline looked down to the pink girls hand placement

"M-my leg"

She felt a rock in her stomach and was frozen as to what to do. She should just walk out, but she didn't want to…

"You haven't stopped me"

The punk girl felt her cheeks flush as she looked to Bonnibel, who seemed to have gotten closer. She looked around the room wondering what to do. The hand on her leg seemed to disappear, but was instead replaced with a much larger weight. Marceline looked up to see that the pink girl, was in fact, straddling her.

Marceline looked up at the other girl confused.

"Hey, ah, what are you doing?"

The pink haired girl looked back with a blank expression.

"I do notice when you look at me Marceline, you know, when you _think_ I'm not paying attention."

Marceline felt her heart beat faster. Bonnibel placed a hand to her face.

"Even now, you are getting kind of hot."

She ran a thumb across her cheek. Marceline swallowed. She was almost paralysed by this girls' presence, but she didn't understand why… She'd had boyfriends before, but why does she suddenly feel the same for _this girl._

The pink girl slid her hands down the lengths of Marceline's arms, lifting her hands to place them on Bonnibels hips. Marceline didn't object. Bonnibel lent in close to the pale girls face.

"You are enjoying this aren't you."

The punk felt a tingle down her spine. A hand slide up her chest to where her heart is. She could feel it pumping against the others' hand.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

Bonnibel lent away once more. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Marceline was taken aback by the sight. She was wearing a cute white and pink bra lined with frills and a bow in between. Her breasts weren't especially big, but not that small either, but she had a nicely toned body. Sliding the shirt off the rest of her arms, her hair was slightly messed up by the action. She turned back to face Marceline.

Marceline looked back nervously, still sitting with her hands on Bonnibels hips.

 _Is this really happening right now…_

"You can do what you want."

Bonnibel looked to her with interest in her eyes. Marceline gave a slight nod. She was subconsciously avoiding eye contact all together, and had to nervously pull her gaze forward. She raised her hand and placed it on the other girls' stomach, gliding her fingertips across the abdominal. Marceline drew her hand away.

Bonnibels face remained neutral, looking at Marcelines every movements. Marceline glanced up to the pink haired girls face, trying to comprehend her situation.

The darked haired girl reached to the hem of her own shirt, leaning her back forward slightly. She lifted it with two hands until her stomach was exposed. Then paused. She was still definitely overwhelmed.

Marceline slipped her own shirt over her head leaving her only in her bra.

…

Marceline looked to the girl for a moment, her expression had remained the same. Neutral and observant. But cold. Always as though there was no real emotion being revealed.

She slipped her own shirt onto the other girl, holding the hem down until Bonnibel was forced to put her arms through the sleeves. It was odd seeing her own band shirt on another person, but not in a bad way.

She shifted herself out from underneath the other girl and got off her bed. Marceline headed over to where her bag was and slipped on her jacket, zipping it up and covering herself. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder, then looked to the other girl.

Bonnibel was still sitting in the same position as before, although looking a little more wide eyed. Her eyes were following Marceline's path. Marceline nodded in her direction.

"Stay safe"

And briskly left the dorm room.

*.*


End file.
